


Barry, you're like 5

by Galo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry finds one of those, Basically, Gen, Julian has a sense of humor in this fic, M/M, does anyone else remember those coin-operated bouncy ride things you'd find in front of supermarkets, pure mindless feel-good stuff, you know like they came in horses or cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galo/pseuds/Galo
Summary: Barry and Julian are just hanging out when they pass by one of those really old mall gimmick machines. Barry, being a kid at heart, insists on riding it. Julian gets briefly enlisted as his Selfie Quality Assurance manager.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr @ khemeioa but it was decent enough that I decided to share it here.

Barry and Julian are just hanging out on the streets of Central City when the former spots one of those buck-a-ride race car things that bounce your toddler up and down. He smacks his hand across his forehead and exclaims, “Dude, I haven’t seen one of these since I was a kid!”

Julian, being an ass (but in a charming way, not a I-want-to-shove-his-face-in-a-trash-compactor way), makes a smarmy comment, “And here I thought you were _still_  a kid.”

Barry hops into the bright red race car and places his hand on the steering wheel. “Uh huh, up yours.” He glances up at Julian and strikes a pose. “Get one for Cisco, and don’t make the caption stupid like ‘I’ve given up crime-fighting for babysitting’.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Julian says as he reaches for his phone. He steps closer to get a better shot, gets a bright idea, then slides his change into the machine.

Barry yelps as the race car starts bobbing up and down, rocking back and forth like a mechanical bull. “Jules! What was that for!”

“Hold on tight, I’m climbing on.”

“You’re doing _what!_  Ow! I could’ve gone today without a bruise on my ass.”

Because Barry is easily six-feet-tall and Julian isn’t child-sized either, the two have to make a concerted effort to somehow squat and squish into the race car which is, mind you, currently in motion. “I can see why you’d enjoy this, Barry.”

“Why do you always have to be difficult?” Barry asks, breathless from laughing. “Why couldn’t you just wait your turn?”

Julian’s about to provide the perfect explanation and/or excuse for his behavior when a 17 year-old who’s convinced he’s going through an existential crisis comes outside and stares at the two of them, wearing a face that asks ‘what are you grown-ass men doing?’

The ride stops. Julian and Barry calmly climb out of the race car.

“His mother died when he was eleven; he never had a proper childhood.”

Julian takes off running (not quite at the speed of light, but it’s impressive all the same), and Barry chases after him hollering “ ** _JULIAN!_** ” with equal parts mortification and delight.


End file.
